When You're Close to Me
by AbyssMadness
Summary: Noodle has returned home to her boys, and is ready to face the feelings she'd had while away.


2D opened the door just enough to peer in and make sure that Noodle was okay. He sighed again in relief as he examined her sleeping face. She had only been home for a week, and 2D had remained constantly at her side. She had been through hell.  
2D crept into the room and sank into a chair beside the bed. Noodle looked so small and defenseless, like she needed to be protected. Although 2D knew this wasn't the case, and that Noodle was more than capable of taking care of herself, he had taken up the role of dedicated protector. Russel hadn't left Noodle's side much, either. He had always had paternal feelings towards her. He took his duties as a father figure seriously, cooking hearty, nutritious meals and instilling fatherly lectures when needed. Noodle loved and looked up to Russel, her big brother who always took care of her and who would punish Murdoc when he made Noodle cry.  
Noodle loved Murdoc as a brother, despite his usual miserly attitude. She knew that he loved her as well, in his own unspoken way. They were all like family.  
Well, almost all of them. 2D wasn't quite like a brother. As a young girl, Noodle had a crush on him, although she would never admit it to anybody. As he was twelve years older than she, Noodle had felt quite confident that those feelings would always be unrequited. She was 20 years old now, and she started to think that perhaps the age gap wasn't so outrageous. 2D was 32, but he never really treated Noodle like a child. Sure, he would take care of her and protect her, but so would the other boys. 2D always talked to her as an equal. She was his confidant, and he was hers. Their friendship had always been special. They felt so comfortable together, so carefree. In the evenings they would both change into faded cotton pajama bottoms, make a heaping bowl of sweet kettle corn, and play video games or watch movies together. Sometimes when they were together, Noodle actually felt older than 2D. He could be considered childlike in some ways, especially after taking his pills. Noodle had watched out for him as he always watched out for her. They took care of one another from the second 2D opened that crate over a decade ago.  
2D signed for the strange crate that had been delivered, and wandered over to inspect it. There were small holes drilled into the top, and he decided to peer into one of them. After a moment, he beheld a bright green eye returning his gaze, causing him to yelp and fall backwards. Slowly, he stood up and tried to compose himself. He cautiously pried open the top of the crate. Before 2D could register what was happening, he found the small inhabitant standing several feet away. Could this be the guitarist that Murdoc was expecting? Noodle was merely eleven years old, and she was remarkably short. She had a very pretty face and short, dark, purple-hued hair which was hidden beneath a strange radio headphone hat. As she stood feet away from this odd-looking man with blue hair and black eyes, Noodle remained on-edge. She had been taught to trust no one.  
Looking at this young girl, 2D took all of this in. What struck him most, however, were her eyes. They were fierce emeralds of an enchanting almond shape. Looking into those eyes, 2D instinctively felt that he was not looking at an eleven-year-old child, but rather someone wise beyond her years. She had seen a lot of things, and she surely knew more of life than most children her age. 2D felt almost intimidated by her, but he knew that she must have been afraid, and he wanted to help her.  
"'Ello there, luv. May I ask your name?" 2D smiled kindly. Noodle watched his face as he spoke, and remained silent for a moment. She didn't know what he'd said, but she liked the way he spoke, the sound of his voice. He had an open, friendly expression. Noodle also loved the way he smelled, like warm, sweet butterscotch and cigarette smoke. She returned his smile, her eyes lighting up her entire face as she did so.  
"Noodle," she had said. 2D raised an eyebrow.  
"Noodle, is it? Well...er...I'll show yew where your room is. And yew must be hungry. Come wif me, 'lil luv." And the rest is history. They'd remained the best of friends ever since.  
2D rose silently from the chair and tiptoed out of the room, shutting the door slowly behind him. He checked up on her more than he really needed to, but he couldn't help it. He had believed that his Noodle was dead, that the brightest ray of sunshine had been ripped from his life, and that was not a feeling he would ever forget. Noodle meant more to him than anything or anyone else ever had. She'd always understood him, loved him, and accepted him for who he was. She took care of him when he suffered debilitating migraines and couldn't get out of bed. She defended him when Murdoc treated him badly. She never made him feel stupid the way everyone else did, and she stuck around even when he was all doped up on painkillers. Noodle was the one constant he had. Thinking that he'd lost her, he was hit with a profound realization. He loved her. Of course he loved her. Not the way the others did. Russel loved her as an older brother loves his little sister. Murdoc loved her in the same way, although he was more private about it. 2D had always felt on even footing with Noodle. Their bond was a special one, not easily put into words. She was precious to him. Irreplaceable. 2D would do anything for her.  
He sat down on the couch in the living room, thinking, not for the first time, about his feelings for his friend.  
"Wot would such a young, beautiful girl like her ever want wif an ol' bloke like me?" 2D sighed. He knew it would pain him to keep his feelings unknown. He accepted this pain, however, and was content to love her in secret, as long as he could be near her and keep her happy and safe. He went on as though nothing had changed.

Noodle awoke to the smell of pancakes and bacon. Russel's cooking always had the whole house smelling delicious. She rolled out of bed and went slowly to her closet. She pulled on her favorite old faded jeans and a slim-fitted dark green t-shirt.  
She stopped in the living room and observed 2D, who had fallen asleep on the couch earlier that morning. He looked completely worn out, and his face was pale with dark purple bags underneath his eyes. Noodle stood beside 2D, smiling fondly down at him. He'd been staying up so late, constantly checking to make sure that Noodle was alright. She knew this, and often assured 2D that it was unnecessary, but he wouldn't listen. Noodle had missed him so badly while she was away. She couldn't begin to imagine the pain she'd caused him and Russel. Both of them had thought that Noodle was dead for some time, until Russel found her near the Plastic Beach and brought her home. It was during that time that Noodle realized just how strong her feelings for 2D really were. Her days were desolate without him. Everything she saw and did reminded her of 2D. If only he could have gone with her, she would have been happy. That was the realization, that 2D was all she would need to be happy. He was the most important person in her life.  
"G'mornin' baby girl," Russel called as Noodle entered the kitchen. The table was set for three (Murdoc rarely joined them for formal meals), with heaping plates of pancakes, bacon, and scrambled eggs set out in the middle. "I wish D would relax and let himself rest up for a change. He's acting like he's afraid you'll disappear if he leaves you for one second."  
"I've tried talking to him about it, but he won't have any of it. He looks so tired. I'm worried about him. I thought about waking him for breakfast, but I think he needs to sleep for now." Noodle loaded her plate with a generous amount of food.  
"Yeah," Russel said, joining her at the table. "It's best to let the poor guy get some rest. I'm pretty sure he was up until six this morning." He shook his head. The rest of their breakfast conversation was the normal, casual banter between the two.  
Noodle offered to clean up after they finished eating, and was in the process of doing so when 2D shuffled lazily into the room.  
"Good morning, Sunshine," Noodle called to him, flashing a bright smile. 2D returned the smile with warmth.  
"Good mornin' my luv. How'd yew sleep last night?"  
Of course he was worried about her, Noodle thought. She brought him a cup of tea and a small plate of food. He never ate much.  
"D, you really don't have to worry about me, I promise," Noodle assured him. "I'm the one who should be worrying about you now. You haven't been getting nearly enough sleep, and you don't eat enough, either. I'm home to stay. You can relax."  
2D sipped his tea slowly, feeling the onset of another migraine. "I can't help it, Noods. I worry 'bout yew. Yew know you're my girl." He reached over and affectionately ruffled Noodle's hair. Goosebumps rose on her skin at the touch.  
"Always," she replied as she left the table.

Several mornings later, Noodle woke up to find 2D sleeping in the chair beside her bed. She found this both endearing and troubling. She got up and gently put a hand on his shoulder.  
"2D," she said, lightly shaking him. "D, wake up. You fell asleep in my chair." 2D blinked confusedly up at her, obviously disoriented. Noodle sighed. "Here, let me help you." She had him slip out of his old, beat up Converse sneakers and helped him over to her bed, where 2D collapsed. "You can sleep here for now. Get some rest," Noodle ordered. She then headed over to her closet to grab a change of clothes, and went out of the room.  
In the shower, Noodle contemplated 2D's situation. He couldn't keep going on like this. She had been more than fine since returning home. Everything had seemed back to normal. 2D should have come around by now.  
2D sat bolt upright, the sound of explosions ringing in his ears. A nightmare. Just another nightmare. It was always the same thing. Noodle on the island. Black, heavily armed helicopters. Noodle trying to shoot down the helicopters, running for her life. The burning windmill. Fire everywhere. The small burn that now scarred Noodle's face. Watching Noodle get swallowed in the flames, the bullets, and then there was nothing. Nothing but a black void.  
"Bloody hell, I can't take it anymore," 2D muttered, his voice cracking, as he put his head in his hands. The nightmares took more of a toll on him than the lack of sleep. He woke up with fresh feelings of panic and despair each time, reliving those awful moments when he'd learned that Noodle was supposedly killed. 2D avoided sleep at all costs in an attempt to keep the nightmares away. Despite his greatest efforts, he always ended up dozing off, and more often than not, the nightmare came. He didn't know what to do. He knew he was starting to drive Noodle crazy, on top of making her worry about him, but he had to constantly reassure himself that Noodle was alright. Every time he had the nightmare, he would immediately check on her to put his mind at ease.  
2D put his shoes back on and made his way to the living room. He found Noodle watching Cartoon Network on the couch, and Murdoc sat next to her, reading a newspaper. Fantastic. Murdoc always got so angry and worked up when he read the paper. Both of them looked up as 2D entered the room. Noodle smiled sweetly, and Murdoc wore his usual scowl.  
"Wot's with you, Face-Ache? You look like shit," Murdoc greeted him casually. "Y'know, Noods 'ere can take care of 'erself. Doesn't need you following 'er around like a lost puppy twenty-four-seven."  
"Murdoc, leave him be. He doesn't need you ragging on him," Noodle chided. She patted the empty spot on her other side. "Come sit with me, D." 2D sat down next to Noodle, and she leaned against his arm. Murdoc, seeing this, grunted and got up, muttering under his breath. He took the paper and sauntered out of the room. Typical Murdoc.  
Noodle stole a glance at 2D's face as he watched the television. He looked tense, although he'd just slept all morning and into the afternoon. "Stuart, what's the matter?" 2D turned to look at her. Noodle was the only one who ever called him by his name anymore, and she only did so when she wanted to talk about something serious.  
"Nuffin' luv. Wot makes you fink somfink's wrong?" Noodle raised an eyebrow.  
"Stuart. I know you. I can always tell when something is bothering you. You haven't been sleeping or eating well since I got home, and you look stressed and tired. Now talk to me. Let me help you," Noodle pleaded. 2D observed the unconcealed concern in her eyes. He didn't want to talk about his nightmares, didn't want to burden Noodle. However, 2D never kept anything from her, and it felt unnatural to do so now. He let out a slow breath.  
2D cleared his throat. "I don't like to sleep 'cause...well...I have these, erm, nightmares, I guess. The same one, actually. Just about yew and the island, the shooting and the explosions, and all of the fire. Every time I fall asleep I have to relive the worst moments of my life. And then I wake up and I have to make sure that you're okay. I know I probably annoy yew wif all of my hovering about, but it's hard to let it go when I'm constantly being reminded. I'm sorry, luv." 2D smiled a small, sad smile. Noodle wrapped her arms around him tightly.  
"I'm so sorry, 2D. I really, truly am. I hate that you had to hurt so much because of me, and I would take it all away if I could." Noodle fought the tears that stung her eyes, but her voice cracked, giving her away. 2D hugged her back instinctively, mentally kicking himself for making her cry. He leaned back and brushed her hair away from her face, looking into her teary eyes.  
"All that matters is that you're here now. I s'pose it's just going to take some time for it to sink in that you're really home safe." He kissed the top of her head, and Noodle could feel herself blush. She buried her head in his chest, surrounded by the comforting, familiar smell of butterscotch and cigarettes. She wondered what it would be like to lose herself in that smell, to taste it on his lips. She could find out, if she were to just lean back.  
Noodle extracted herself from 2D's shirt and looked up at him. He appeared distressed, as he always was when Noodle was upset. He had failed to comb his hair after climbing out of bed, and it was sticking out in all directions. Noodle giggled as she reached up and attempted to smooth it down some.  
Noodle's face was very near his own as she messed with 2D's hair. He resisted the urge to reach out and touch her face. He watched her eyes, mesmerized, as they laughed with her while she made jokes about his disheveled appearance. Noodle pulled her hand back and caught his expression. She found herself staring back at him, feeling hundreds of butterflies fluttering in her stomach. This was it. She could do it. She slowly put her hand against 2D's face, rubbing his cheekbone with her thumb. He jumped a little, seeming taken aback, and watched her expression. She seemed to know what she was doing, and he didn't want her to pull away. Noodle gently ran her fingers over the deep shadows under his eyes, shaking her head. 2D cautiously put his hand over hers, repositioning it so that their fingers were interlaced. He bent down and kissed her first on the forehead, then the tip of her nose, and then her scar, causing Noodle to shiver slightly. She decided to take the leap and kiss him. As she was reaching her face closer to his, a loud crash followed by a stream of profanities sounded in the kitchen. 2D and Noodle abruptly jumped apart, just in time for Murdoc to stalk into the room. He looked over at them on the couch and raised his eyebrows at their stricken expressions.  
"Wot's the matter with the two of you? You look like you just saw a ghost or somfin'." Both 2D and Noodle just sat, looking at him with rather blank expressions. Murdoc merely grunted and shrugged, then proceeded on his way.  
Noodle waited for 2D to say something, but he didn't. He sat still as stone, not even audibly breathing. Noodle's mind flashed back to all the girls she'd seen 2D go out with in the past. He'd always been so confident and not at all hesitant with them. What was he thinking now? Did she cross a line? Had she made a mistake? The butterflies in Noodle's stomach turned sour, and she felt slightly ill. What had she done? She hurriedly mumbled something about her monkey, Mike, and practically ran from the room.  
2D sat numbly on the couch, not quite believing what had almost occurred. He'd almost kissed Noodle. His "'lil luv," his best friend in the world. She was so young, surely too young to truly want to be with someone over a decade older than herself. But she had been the one to close the distance between them. And then she'd run off. Did she suddenly realize what she'd been about to do? Was she horrified? 2D sunk back on the couch. He didn't know what he was supposed to do now. One of his acoustic guitars was propped against a nearby wall, and 2D grabbed it. Sometimes when he needed to clear his head, it helped to play.

In the days that followed, 2D and Noodle evaded one another. This caused them both to feel anxious and unhappy, fearing damage to their friendship. Both of them wanted to talk to the other, but neither of them knew how to begin. 2D continued to have the nightmares, and to check on Noodle throughout the night. A few nights after "the incident," as 2D thought of it, he was sitting in the chair beside Noodle's bed as she slept peacefully. He was so tired, the heaviness of his eyelids becoming more difficult to fight every second. Everything felt clouded and fuzzy, and then 2D faded out of consciousness.  
Noodle started awake, disturbed by a sound.  
"No," 2D pleaded. "No, no, no. Noodle." Noodle squinted in the darkness and, as her vision adjusted, she realized that 2D was once again asleep in the chair, and he was clearly having another nightmare. She climbed out of bed and approached 2D, putting her hands on his shoulders.  
"2D, it's okay. It's just a dream. I'm here with you. It's okay. Shhhh." Noodle soothed 2D as he slowly came to and realized where he was. He looked exhausted. Noodle had a sudden idea. "D, I think you should stay here with me tonight. Come on," Noodle ordered. She made her way back to her bed and scooted off to one side, patting the empty space beside her. 2D was torn. He had been nervous about their recent encounter, and he was afraid to know what may or may not happen next. He was also deliriously tired, and Noodle's bed was warm and inviting. Giving in to his utter exhaustion, 2D flopped onto the bed next to Noodle, and she threw the covers over them both.  
Noodle, feeling responsible for 2D's nightmares and wanting to console him, moved closer to him on the bed. They each lay on their side, facing one another. It was dark and quiet, and between the two of them, the air felt charged with tension, both excited and nervous. Sensing what Noodle wanted, 2D held out his arms, and she snuggled into them, with her face against his chest. As far as Noodle was concerned, this was the most comfortable place in the world. She sighed in contentment, relaxing into his arms. 2D relaxed also, rubbing his cheek against the top of Noodle's head. Noodle wanted nothing more than to pick up where they'd left off on the couch days before, but she was afraid.  
"Maybe sleeping with me right next to you will help you rest more easily," she whispered, and she felt 2D hug her closer.  
"Maybe. I guess we'll see. Thanks, luv. Yew have no idea how much better I feel already," he said earnestly. Noodle repositioned herself so that she could see his face. Maybe it was the darkness, or maybe the fact that they were both so tired, but whatever the reason, Noodle decided that she couldn't let go of what had almost happened.  
"I don't know what I'd do without you, D," Noodle whispered, taking 2D's hand and playing with his fingers. 2D could feel his ears turning red, and was grateful for the darkness.  
"Aw, Noods. Yew never needed anybody. I'm the one who wouldn't know wot to do. I didn't know wot to do wif myself while yew were gone. I was lost," 2D confessed. He debated for a moment before adding, "Y'know, every time I tried to write a song, it ended up being about yew. I was out one day, looking out over the beach and missing yew, and I ended up writing 'On Melancholy Hill.'" He stopped, waiting. Noodle said nothing, and 2D grew nervous. "I'm sorry, luv. Maybe that was better kept to myself, I just..."  
Noodle leaned in and kissed him, cutting him off mid-sentence. At first, she felt him tense with surprise. Then he slowly melted into the kiss. Noodle was surrounded by his smell, intoxicated by it. After a few minutes, 2D pulled away, worry creasing his forehead.  
"Luv, are yew sure yew want this? I'm nuffin' but a stupid ol' man," 2D said with a smile.  
"You're only twelve years older than me, and you are not stupid. I know you better than anyone, Stuart Pot, and you are brilliant. I've never wanted anything more than I want this." Noodle's voice was steady and confident. 2D did not doubt that she'd thought this through, yet he could hardly believe what he was hearing. To think that someone as wonderful as Noodle could want someone like him.  
"Yew've no idea how happy it makes me to hear yew say that." 2D smiled his gap-toothed grin. "Yew've always been special to me, Noodle. I'd follow yew anywhere. I'm not in the practice of saying things like this, 'cause I've never been in this situation before, but I love yew, and I want to make yew happy." 2D fidgeted and anxiously watched Noodle's face for a reaction. She smiled widely at him.  
"I love you, Stuart Pot. There has never been anybody else." She reached up and kissed him lightly on the lips again. His expression was one of euphoria. It was also an expression of extraordinary exhaustion. "And now it's time for sleep. I'll be right here beside you all night. Everything will be okay," Noodle said in a low voice.  
With that, Noodle cuddled back into 2D's chest, and he hugged her against him.  
"I suppose we'll have to tell the boys in the morning. Russel's going to kill me," 2D groaned. Noodle giggled against his chest. Neither of them had room for worry, however. Both were taken over by pure giddiness, and then by a wave of intoxicating sleepiness. 2D and Noodle drifted into a deep, peaceful sleep, undisturbed by nightmares or fear. Whatever the morning held, they would go forward together.


End file.
